dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bartholomew Allen (New Earth)
Citations There's a lot of good info in here, any citations? :Roygbiv666 20:33, 12 September 2008 (UTC) The Powers of Barry Allen seem to similar to Wally's and seem in fact wrong. Will be editing this with information I can gather.--Oniking 22:26, 16 December 2008 (UTC) "Secret Identity"? *Why is his identity listed as "Secret"? I seem to recall his identity being public knowladge...--I...am Z.Talk to me. 14:48, 27 October 2008 (UTC) After Wally West made a deal with The Spectre('Hal Jordan') to make his identity a secret. The deal made all the Flash Family's identities a secret. Reference issue 200,page 36. --Oniking 22:25, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I think some major editing is need in this article. The Speed Force wasn't introduces to Barry, ever! Wally was the first to discover that and was to say Barry soul went to the speed force. **Death of Barry Allen The Anti-Monitor was said to opened a time portal to the past, which cause Barry to age into dust. It was also explained that Barry changed to the same lighting bolt that gave him his powers. Barry has never left the speed force in his on volition. In the current final crisis he has no idea how he got out, but he understands why he is back. ***Powers The Flash family normally travel under the speed of sound, which is under 742mph. Mach 10 is at 7612mph. They travel under the speed of sound to avoid the air distortion caused by the sonic boom. Wally and anyone he aids can travel past the speed of light. Barry didn't this until Crisis of Infinite Earths ,because he would have entered the speed force(at least his soul did). **Vibrating Barry is the only one to be able to vibrate through solid object successfully. Bart could do it to, but he had a hard time doing it, Flash(2nd series) # 99. Wally can do it, but the object he vibrates through become excited,which is his trademark. Flash(second series)#132 **Speed Force Powers Any speed force related power could only be done by the late Bart Allen and Wally West. **Time/Dimensional Travel Barry was able to traverse time by Cosmic Treadmill. I'll need a reference, but I think he could vibrate his molecules to match the same frequency of the other earths. **Metabolized wounds Again a Wally West only displayed this power. **Super Charged Brain Activity Bart was able to memorize an entire library, with his super reading. He is the only speedster to do this. Jay Garrick was a scientist before his powers. His jack of all trades isn't just because of this phenomenon. --Oniking 01:40, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Feel free to edit the article itself. Everything you've provided above looks right. The reference you're looking for is the first meeting of the Flashes, in I believe. The Paradox 07:40, 17 December 2008 (UTC) How much? How much of this article is Pre-Crisis info? Could someone add in his activity in JLA: Year One, as well? If this is "New Earth", let's put in things from JLA: Year One, JLA: Incarnations along with some of the changes with some of the stories featured in other comics like the "Flash of Two Worlds" that was changed in the 1980's in the second volume of "Secret Origins", based in Post-Crisis/New Earth continuity, mainly. ~ J. A. R. Head Can he fly while in speed force? Can he fly while using with speed force since he became a blue lantern?